Moonlight Melody
by mokona-chu
Summary: Nana has left home to go to the Academy in hopes of fulfilling a childhood promise. She had the perfect plan to study music there, but who knew it was such trouble? And to top it, what will she do if the fated boy is a night class student! IchijouxOCxOC?


Hellos~ Mokona-chu here! Here is the Prologue to "Moonlight Melody". It isn't much, but I think I can take it somewhere from here. I have been writing the future chapters for it, however, I thought I would start with the Prologue for something to look back to. Anyways, enjoy!

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

_

* * *

Prologue  
_

"Papa please, please don't leave me!" The young girl pleaded throwing a temper tantrum in her bed. Her father picked up the small red headed girl

"Nana-chan, please calm down. Papa has to go on a trip, Papa's company needs him." The older man frowned, his green eye's were filled with guilt.

"NO, NO, NO! Nana needs Papa!" Nana-chan screamed and cried like the child she was. But who could blame her, after all, her father was all she had.

"I'm sorry Nana-chan..." The young girl felt a sharp pain in her neck, her father had pinched her. He placed his pale hand over her eyes. It was a technique he hated using, but it was cause trouble if he didn't wipe her memories. He knew he was running out of time and everything was for the best. Slowly, things had begun to drift away from Nana-chan's sight. Including her memories of her father.

"Sir are you sure it's okay to do this?" Kaito-san, Nana-chan's father, nodded. Tucking Nana-chan back into her bed.

"What are you worried about? You know that this is for the best. Especially after the council found out about her pureblood mother. It'll only be worse if they found out about Nana-chan being her child and not mine. It will cause problems for everyone and I'll be a burden for her.

"I understand...I'll do everything I can to take care of her. But isn't her birthday tomorrow? What will you do?" Kusame-san, Nana-chan's butler, had a worried look upon his face.

"She won't remember who I am when she wakes up. Please look after her and don't worry so much, she's very much like her mother, she's strong.

_**The night of Nana-chan's birthday~**_

"Tanaka-sama, please come down from the tree! Everyone at your party is waiting for you and your dress is getting dirty." Kusame-san had the power to go up the tree, however, he hated being so bossy. He also couldn't help but be taken by how cute the girl was in her white baby-doll dress, Kusame-san was proud of his taste in clothes.

"No, Nana doesn't want to go party with her maids or strange adults! Nana would rather watch the moon in the garden! Nana also doesn't want to play with Sa-chan, he's old!" That was the nickname Nana-chan had given Kusame-san.

"I'm only twenty-three years old. How mean." Kusame-san mumbled, scratching his dirty blonde hair. "You are also ten now, please use I when you refer to yourself," he groaned.

"Shall I try?" A young boy, well dressed in a tuxedo, stepped through the glass doors opening from the mansion.

"Young Master, my apologies for making you wait." Kusame-san bowed then went back inside the mansion.

Nana-chan quickly jumped down from the tree to greet the mysterious boy. But slipped, causing her to falling into his arms. Nana-chan began to blush at the matter. "Gomenasai!" Although she felt embarrassed, Nana-chan enjoyed being held like a princess.

"Tanaka-san right?" The young boy asked, fixing Nana-chan's red bangs. She nodded in reply.

"You can call me Nana-chan. But who are you?" The young boy gently placed Nana-chan on her feet and told her his name. Delighted, she smiled and complimented his crystal- blue eyes.

"Come, there's something I want to give you." The young boy held Nana-chan's hand and walked her near the garden pond. The pond, being the most quiet place, was almost it's own perfect little world. Fireflies danced along the Blue Orchids, and stones were placed accordingly along the glittering pond. But one thing was off, there was a white violin and a bow mirroring itself in the water.

"What's this?" Nana-chan curiously asked, letting her fingers glide along the stringed instrument.

"It's a violin...will you lend me your ears?" The small musician picked up the violin and began playing a simple yet playful melody, playing each note with Nana-chan in mind. Nana-chan closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to slip into a musical paradise. The notes carried her to a place that seemed so peaceful, it felt as if she was dreaming and nothing could spoil the moment. After the song ended, Nana-chan threw her hands together and said," Sugoi, you played so beautifully! Will you teach me to play too?" The young boy's eyes widened in surprise. He studied her facial expression and slowly leaned in toward her ear.

"I'll teach you under one condition, attend the Cross Academy. . . until then practice the best you can." He whispered, making the young girl's heart race for the first time.

"I-I'll go!...So please wait for me until then!" Nana-chan confessed. Holding her pinky out, she hoped he would accept their secret promise. Smiling, he crossed his pinky onto the smaller frail one and allowed his forehead to lean against hers. She didn't quite understand why she was so fond of the boy. But it was as if something magical drew them together under the moonlight, a feeling that would always stay.


End file.
